Installation of window or door systems into buildings under construction, for example, typically involves installation of the windows or doors as complete assemblies at an early stage of construction. The window or door itself is then highly susceptible to damage during subsequent construction-related activities. A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a window or door system that includes a frame adapted for installation at an early stage of construction so that interior and exterior wall features can be installed around the frame, and in which the frame is adapted subsequently to receive and hold a window or door unit at a later stage of construction during which the window or door is less susceptible to damage.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A window or door system in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a frame adapted to be received within a window or door opening. A window or door unit is disposed on the frame, and a retainer is received by interference fit on either the frame or the window or door unit. The retainer has a portion that extends to engage the other of the frame and window or door unit, and to hold the window or door unit on the frame. The frame can be rectangular, for example, and the retainer can be linear extending along at least one edge of the frame. The frame can include an outwardly opening slot, and the retainer can be received by snap fit in the slot.
A window or door system in accordance with the present disclosure can be received, for example, in a building wall that separates the interior from the exterior of the building. The window system alternatively can be installed in a door. The window or door system can be installed in a wall that separates interior areas of a building. The window or door unit itself can be of any suitable type, such as a window assembly having one or more fixed and/or operable (movable) sashes. The window or door system could include a sliding window or door unit. The window or door unit could include or even consist of a screen having a rim suitable for mounting on the frame by means of the retainer. Thus, the terms “window unit” and “door unit” must be read to include these and other suitable types of units. The retainer can be of any suitable type that is mounted by interference fit. The term “interference fit” includes, but is not limited to, snap fit and press fit.